LA VIDA COMIENZA A LAS 3
by Aidan Ross
Summary: La vida puede comenzar en cualquier momento, pero para Haruka Tenoh quizá comience a las 3.


**LA VIDA COMIENZA A LAS 3.**

El sonido de pasos hacía eco en la desolada calle. Una delgada figura de camisa blanca, pantalón casual, chaleco y boina miró el reloj de su muñeca marcando las 3 en punto.

—Aquí viene…

Una señorita de cabello aguamarina andaba con parsimonia en dirección al ocaso; el rubio del taller de autos, salió barriendo la acera como cotidianamente lo hacía; barría y barría la como siempre pulcra vereda en tan inadecuado atuendo, demasiado elegante para el de un barrendero.

La joven, en su uniforme de colegiala, atravesó el taller sin prestar atención a nada, el joven, detuvo su escoba permitiéndole pasar y la miró embelesado hasta que dobló en la esquina.

—¡Demonios! —Exclamó arrojando la boina al piso.

—La vida comienza a las 3 muchacho.

El rubió bufó irritado, recogió la boina y regresó al trabajo arrastrando la escoba, intentaría de nuevo al día siguiente.

_Bien, escucho pasos acercándose al taller. Debe ser ella, ya es hora. Me acomodo las ropas y tomo la escoba pretendiendo barrer la acera. De nuevo me arreglé, no estoy sucia ni llena de grasa, hoy por fin la voy a conocer. Tengo nervios, siempre me pasa a esta hora. Ella viene, se acerca, puedo sentirlo en el viento, su aroma llega hasta a mí provocándome ansiedad. Trago casi en seco y siento que mi garganta se cierra, ¿cómo le hablaré de esta forma? Ella me vuelve… frágil, insegura, ¿por qué me hace esto? Oh Dios, ya está aquí, casi, casi puedo…_

—La vida comienza a las 3 muchacho.

_El viejo que lustra zapatos en la puerta, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos otra vez. ¿Por qué me dice eso? Cada día es lo mismo, ¿por qué siempre lo mismo? Yo nunca le contesto pero… _

De repente, la joven aguamarina cruza frente a la rubia vestida de muchacho, ondeando su cabello, destilando su floral aroma en el viento. La rubia se queda sin habla, muda como cada vez que la mira pasar, justamente a la misma hora, todos los días, sin falta. La rubia apenas puede respirar, está congelada ante la perfumada estela que deja a su paso. Tres minutos más tarde, la joven da la vuelta a la esquina y la rubia respira exhalando un suspiro.

_"Sí… lo entiendo. Mi vida comienza a las 3, y termina justo a las 3, con 3…"_

La rubia, continúo barriendo depresivamente, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Al día siguiente, tendría una nueva oportunidad, si es que podía.

Y así pasó el tiempo, siempre esperándola, siempre en silencio, nunca tenía el valor para acercarse, no podía evitar sentirse amedrentada e intimidada por la hermosa joven que cada día transitaba. Y como siempre, el viejo repetía insistente: "la vida comienza a las 3."

—Esta vez lo haré, —dijo en un nuevo intento— así sea lo último que haga.

—"La vida comienza a las 3 muchacho."

La rubia hizo una mueca de fastidio. Estaba harta de ese viejo que cada día parecía burlarse de ella diciéndole la misma tediosa frase.

_"Sí, ya sé que ella llega a las 3, sí, ya sé que usted sabe que quiero hablarle y nunca lo hago, ¿por qué no simplemente deja de fastidiar y se va a lustrar a otro lado?"_

La rubia tomó aire llenando sus pulmones, lo contuvo un momento y tomando valor, exhaló, apretó los puños y esperó a verla aparecer en la esquina, cuando la vio, dudó por un segundo, pero se armó de valor y lenta y decididamente, caminó hacia ella.

_"Bien… aquí voy, esta vez dilo Tenoh. A la una… a las dos… y a las…"_

—Hola, soy Haruka. —Dijo y le tendió la mano.

—¡Tres! —Respondió la aguamarina por lo bajo sin mirar nada, apretando ojos y puños con la cabeza baja.

—¿Eh?

La aguamarina parpadeó un par de veces y miró la mano que se extendía frente a ella, entonces levantó el rostro y vio a la desconcertada rubia arqueando una ceja.

—Eh… perdón. —Sonrió cerrando los ojos y respiró profundo, sintiendo una extraña tranquilidad que le inundó—. Michiru —tomó su mano—. Mi nombre es: Michiru.

Ambas se sonrieron, y el viejo sonrió con ellas. Ese sería el primer día que se tomarían de las manos para no soltarse más.

—"La vida comienza a las tres." —Dijo el viejo—. ¿Qué esperas?

…Tres…

* * *

Lectores, esta breve historia es dedicada a todos aquellos que quieren o deben hacer algo pero no se atreven. Y aprovecho para agradecer especialmente a M Kurisu que me ayudó con el "summary", y a ustedes por leer y por sus reviews en esta y mis otras historias, incluso sus desesperadas peticiones de conti xDU jajajaja! Sorry, tiempos difíciles, pero trataré de continuar pronto.

Ah! Y un aviso para andrew81 que dijo me dejó su correo pero no veo nada xD favor de asegurarse que se quede en el review o hacerse una cuenta aquí en fanfiction que es más fácil xD jaja!

Gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar.

Saluditos! =D


End file.
